This invention relates to a latching hook structure for supporting vendible articles, particularly trinkets and the like.
As is known, trinket articles, such as earrings, pins, and the like, are generally anchored to a small stiff card or plate formed, for connection to a display stand, with a hole or slot wherethrough one arm of the display stand is passed. This solution has, first of all, the disadvantage of preventing a good exhibition of the various articles to the potential buyer, because the cards or plates virtually overlap one another, thereby the potential buyer cannot have the exhibited articles in full view at once.
Another drawback is that it is exceedingly easy to withdraw such cards or plates from the arms or supports of the display stand, thereby any ill-intending person is given a chance to pick up articles unobserved.
A further disadvantage encountered with the cards or plates whereto trinket articles are attached is that they must be pre-arranged such as to permit their application to the various available display stand means.